TRADUCTION One of These Days
by Sarah AD
Summary: AU HS. Rachel tombe amoureuse d'une fille qu'elle n'a jamais rencontrée et qui n'existe que dans son téléphone. Mais que se passera-t-il quand l'école, la vie, et son affection grandissante pour une certaine cheerleader blonde viendront faire obstacle à cette relation ? - Comment pouvait-elle annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait peut-être été remplacé par une inconnue anonyme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction "One Of These Days" par ForForever19.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy, et l'histoire qui va suivre les mettant en scène sort de l'esprit de ForForever19 uniquement ; je ne suis que la traductrice.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller lire la version originale en anglais, qui est très bien écrite.**  
 **J'espère l'avoir traduit fidèlement ; du moins, je pense que c'est le cas.**

 **Enjoy !**

I

.

C'est d'abord son sourire qui la trahit.

Kurt Hummel le repère immédiatement, son regard attiré par le soudain étirement des lèvres de Rachel Berry. C'est un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de la brune auparavant, et Kurt avait déjà vu Rachel Berry dans _toutes_ les émotions connues de l'homme. Cette expression est nouvelle et... différente, et presque... embarrassée. C'est une expression que Kurt ne peut pas laisser s'estomper sans l'interroger.

"C'est quoi ce sourire ?" Kurt demanda, attirant l'attention de la brune en cognant leurs épaules.

Sentant qu'elle était coincée, Rachel laissa le sourire glisser de son visage, remplacé par une expression confuse. "Quel sourire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Celui qui était sur ton visage il y a deux secondes." Kurt désigna. "Juste après que tu aies regardé ton téléphone. En plein cours, en plus. Ça ne te ressemble pas."

Rachel sentit ses joues brûler et cacha son rougissement en baissant la tête. "C'est juste une image drôle." dit-elle, mentant clairement.

"Oh" fit Kurt, en haussant les sourcils. "Je peux la voir ?"

Le sourire de Rachel revint, et elle commença à chercher dans son téléphone une image drôle que Kurt n'avait pas encore vue. Elle devait lui cacher la vérité. Comment était-elle supposée annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il n'occupait peut-être plus cette place dans son cœur ? Comment lui avouer qu'il avait peut-être été remplacé par un anonyme inconnu dont elle ne connaissait pas même l'apparence ?

Elle trouva une image appropriée et la montra à Kurt. Ils rirent ensemble discrètement avant de reporter leur attention sur leur professeur, qui expliquait devant la classe le fonctionnement de la formule du cosinus. Son téléphone vibra encore trois fois contre sa cuisse avant que le cours ne se termine et qu'elle puisse enfin consulter ses messages sans avoir à le cacher sous son bureau. Le sourire qu'elle tentait de réprimer revint sur son visage encore plus largement alors qu'elle lit les messages du contact désormais familier, enregistré sous un surnom dont elle ne pouvait vérifier la véracité, mais qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, exact.

 _Pretty Girl : Distraie-moi._

 _Pretty Girl : Je suis là, mourant d'ennui._

 _Pretty Girl : Et voilà... Je suis morte. Tu en es responsable. J'espère que tu es contente._

Rachel secoua la tête, ses doigts tapant déjà une réponse alors qu'elle et Kurt naviguaient à travers la foule d'étudiants qui envahissait le couloir durant l'interclasse. Ce n'était que le deuxième cours de la journée, et Rachel était déjà exténuée.

 **Petite Etoile : Et après c'est moi qui suis dramatique.**

 **Petite Etoile : Non, ne meurs pas. Reste avec moi ! Que deviendrais-je sans ma dose quotidienne de ton sarcasme et de ta malice ?**

 **Petite Etoile : Pour info, je serais extrêmement TRISTE si quelque chose t'arrivait.**

Elle envoya le dernier message juste au moment où elle entrait dans la salle d'anglais, alors que Kurt, toujours un gentleman, lui tenait la porte ouverte. Avant qu'il ne puisse lâcher la porte qu'il tenait toujours, quatre autres personnes en profitèrent pour entrer. Les deux premiers l'ignorèrent complètement, la troisième lui sourit largement, et la quatrième lui offrit un sourire timide. Le geste fut suffisant pour calmer un peu l'exaspération qu'il sentait gronder en lui face à l'impolitesse des deux premiers.

Murmurant sa néanmoins toujours présente indignation, il entra enfin dans la classe et se dirigea directement vers son bureau à côté de Rachel. Leurs places sont idéalement situées au troisième rang, suffisamment éloignées du dernier rang pour ne pas être dérangés par les bavardages intempestifs, et suffisamment loin du premier rang pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire du professeur.

"Je vois qu'ils ont fait de toi leur portier." commenta Rachel, résistant à l'envie de tourner la tête vers le fond de la classe, d'où provenaient les voix des quatre élèves les plus populaires du lycée : Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce et Quinn Fabray.

"Au moins personne ne m'a poussé contre le mur." le garçon murmura. "C'est une victoire personnelle je suppose."

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils sont affreux." dit-elle en secouant la tête. "J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit."

"M'en parle pas."

Le téléphone de Rachel vibra à nouveau et elle s'empressa de le déverrouiller pour lire ses messages avant que le cours ne commence.

 _Pretty Girl : Oui. C'est toi la plus dramatique dans notre relation._

 _Pretty Girl : Je suis toujours là. Malheureusement. Assister aux cours est obligatoire._

 _Pretty Girl : Crois-moi, ça me rendrait triste moi aussi._

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Rachel bloquèrent devant le premier message. Les mots comme "relation", qui a une plus grande valeur que le mot amitié, ne devraient pas être utilisés dans des SMS entre deux personnes qui n'ont jamais vraiment défini quoi que ce soit.

 **Petite Etoile : Relation ?**

 **Petite Etoile : C'est bien, tu es une gentille fille. Reste à l'école.**

 **Petite Etoile : Je suis contente qu'on soit au moins d'accord sur une chose. Cette journée est obligée de s'améliorer.**

Kurt se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Rachel. "Tu es sûre que tu regardes juste des images drôles ?" il demanda.

Malgré elle, Rachel rougit à nouveau et, heureusement, monsieur Pope, leur professeur d'anglais, choisit ce moment pour interpeller la classe. Rachel se tourna vers lui, ignorant le poids du regard de Kurt. Il était évident qu'il savait qu'elle mentait - Il le savait déjà depuis un certain temps - et il essayait désespérément de se montrer patient. Kurt Hummel n'était pas du genre patient. Et Rachel Berry rendait tout ça très difficile pour lui.

"Oh non." murmura Rachel.

"Quoi ?"

"Regarde." fit-elle, montrant leur professeur, qui paraissait extrêmement enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose. C'était un très mauvais signe, les étudiants le savaient tous, et ils se préparaient anxieusement à l'interrogation qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

Ou pas.

Ce qui arrivait était bien pire.

"Aujourd'hui, on va parler de vos derniers projets de Terminale." dit Mr Pope avec un grand sourire. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'entendre ça ? Ce sera, Mesdames et Messieurs, le dernier travail que vous me rendrez."

Cette nouvelle fut reçue sans grand enthousiasme par les élèves, tous trop inquiets par le sourire indélogeable sur le visage de leur professeur. Rachel se raidit sur son siège, sentant déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce que Mr Pope s'apprêtait à annoncer.

Kurt se pencha vers elle pour murmurer une blague sur l'expression figée de leur professeur et les deux amis durent cacher le bas de leur visage avec leur poing pour cacher leurs rires. "Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, Kurt !"

Kurt haussa juste les épaules, son attention reportée sur Mr Pope qui poursuivait sa - dangereuse - annonce.

"J'ai cherché pendant un moment quel sujet vous donner à traiter, et j'ai finalement décidé de vous laisser choisir le sujet que vous souhaitez explorer. Dans les limites, bien sûr, du raisonnable."

Cette nouvelle fut déjà reçue plus joyeusement par la classe. Les plus sérieux élèves de la classe redevinrent néanmoins rapidement inquiets face au manque de réaction du professeur. Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait forcément autre chose

Le professeur fit un pas en avant, toujours souriant. "Je savais que l'idée vous plairait." dit-il. "Le truc, c'est que vous travaillerez en binôme." il ajouta, levant la main pour signaler aux élèves de rester silencieux. "Des binômes que j'ai déjà constitués."

La protestation soudaine était presque comique, mais Mr Pope semblait ne pas en être affecté. Rachel était au bord de la panique, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant jusqu'au point où cela devenait inquiétant, à l'idée de devoir travailler en paire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt.

"Du calme, du calme," dit mr Pope. "Ce n'est pas si terrible."

Rachel se tourna vers Kurt, les yeux écarquillés. "Comment il peut dire ça ?"

"Ce serait tellement mieux si on pouvait choisir notre partenaire." chuchota Kurt en réponse.

"J'ai les binômes ici," fit mr Pope en reculant pour attraper la liste sur son bureau, avant de commencer à lire les noms. "Brittany Pierce et Michael Chang, Noah Puckerman avec Finn Hudson, Shane Tinsley et Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes et Rick Nelson, Becky Jackson avec Dave Karofski, Azimio Adams et Jacob Ben Israel, Matt Rutherford et Suzy Pepper, Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez, et enfin, Quinn Fabray et Kurt Hummel."

Pendant un long moment, rien ne vint troubler le silence dans lequel était plongée la classe.

Ce fut le professeur qui vint briser le silence, avec l'air d'apprécier la réaction des élèves, alors que leurs cerveaux semblaient enregistrer avec difficulté les informations. "Ce projet comptera pour 40% de votre note finale, alors j'attends de vous que vous fassiez des efforts pour me rendre le meilleur papier possible.

Rachel se tourna vers Kurt, horrifiée. "Oh. Mon. Dieu."

Kurt secoua juste la tête, ses mains tremblantes à cause de sa propre panique. "On n'aura qu'à lui parler." dit-il, tendu. "On peut lui demander si on peut échanger."

Mais mr Pope levait déjà sa main pour arrêter les protestations qu'il sentait prêtes à fuser. "Ne vous embêtez pas à venir me voir pour vous plaindre de vos binômes." Il dit, d'un air désintéressé. "J'ai pioché au hasard, je le promets. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez sûrement, je ne suis pas entrain de vous punir ni d'essayer de ruiner vos vies. Faites en sorte que ça fonctionne, ou il y aura sanctions."

Sur ces paroles, les chuchotements énervés des étudiants moururent. Le professeur n'avait pas besoin de préciser que si ce projet n'était pas mené à bien, les étudiants n'auraient pas leur diplôme. Toute la classe devait être effrayée, car plus une seule personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

"On va mourir," dit Rachel. "Oh, mon Dieu, je vais échouer. Je vais échouer. J'aurai pas mon diplôme et je vais rester coincée à Lima, juste parce que Pope a décidé de nous mélanger. Est-ce qu'il veut ma mort ? Il veut notre mort, Kurt."

Kurt est tenté d'être d'accord avec sa meilleure amie, mais il ne le lui dit pas. L'un d'entre eux devait rester calme, et dans leur duo, c'était généralement son rôle à lui. "Ça se passera bien," dit-il en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Rachel. "Ça ira."

"Comment tu peux dire ça ?" demanda-t-elle, le fixant. "Tu dois travailler avec Quinn !" elle s'exclama. "Je dois coopérer avec Santana. Comment ça pourrait bien se passer ?"

Kurt se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner en entendant le rire de Santana Lopez. "Je ferai sans doute tout le travail de toute façon," il raisonna, sans vraiment trop y croire. Quinn Fabray était le valedictorian de leur classe, et l'une des élèves les plus brillantes du lycée. "Toi aussi, pas vrai ?" dit-il. "Peut-être que ce sera mieux comme ça."

"Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça," remarqua-t-elle, ses yeux trahissant sa panique. Le reste de son année de Terminale était déjà très chargé de projets, de devoirs et de répétitions.

Le professeur frappa dans ses mains une fois, afin d'attirer l'attention de la classe. "Maintenant que vous êtes remis du choc initial, je vais vous distribuer les consignes, d'accord ?"

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Mélangez-vous et rejoignez vos partenaires," ordonna-t-il. "Je ne vous laisserai pas toujours travailler sur mon heure de cours, alors faites bon usage de ce temps. Je vous suggère de rejoindre votre partenaire maintenant pour essayer de penser à quelques sujets qui pourraient vous intéresser et définir des moments où vous pourrez vous retrouvez pour travailler. La fin de l'année est dans seulement trois petits mois, et je veux un devoir impeccable. Et un investissement des deux partenaires.

Rachel déglutit bruyamment, certaine désormais que le professeur le remarquerait si une seule personne faisait le travail des deux. Parfois, les professeurs connaissaient trop bien leurs élèves.

Ce dernier distribua rapidement les fiches de consignes à tous les élèves. "Allez, déplacez-vous." dit-il.

Ni Kurt, ni Rachel ne bougea d'un muscle. Non. Ils ne tournèrent même pas la tête. C'était trop leur en demander. Même si les professeurs ne levaient jamais le petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit contre le harcèlement à l'école, ils en étaient très conscients et essayaient d'ordinaire de ne rien faire pour l'aggraver. Mais ce travail ? Ça revenait pratiquement à jeter les "losers" dans la gueule des loups en regardant le drame se produire sans rien faire.

"Rachel ? Kurt ?" mr Pope demanda en atteignant leur table. "Vous n'allez pas rejoindre vos partenaires ?"

Rachel ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Kurt prit les fiches de consignes qui lui étaient tendues, avec un faux sourire. "On attendait simplement ces fiches." dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

"Très bien." fit le professeur en s'éloignant.

Rachel regarda Kurt. "Je crois que je vais être malade."

"Ca se passera bien." répéta Kurt, semblant moins convaincu cette fois-ci. "Ca pourrait être pire."

"Comment ça pourrait être pire ?"

"Ton partenaire pourrait être Quinn." il ronchonna, et Rachel lui sourit avec sympathie. "Ou Puck."

"Au moins tu sais que Quinn ne va pas essayer de te tuer." dit Rachel, secouant la tête. "Santana a déjà menacé de me tuer avant, tu sais ? Je vais mourir Kurt. Elle va me tuer."

"Elle ne te tuera pas, Rachel," dit-il. "Elle a besoin de toi pour réussir ce projet."

Rachel était sur le point de répondre quand une ombre tomba sur eux, et elle leva les yeux de son bureau, pour voir Quinn Fabray en personne, debout à côté d'eux, son regard froid posé sur eux.

"Berry," fit-elle. "Hummel."

Rachel se racla la gorge. "Bonjour, Quinn."

Kurt inspira profondément. "Quinn," dit-il prudemment. "Tu viens t'asseoir ici ?"

La cheerleader blonde jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, fixant le siège vacant à côté de Santana. "Je pense que c'est mieux," elle répondit enfin à Kurt. "On sera probablement plus efficace loin des commérages de Puck et Santana."

Les sourcils haussés de Kurt témoignaient de son étonnement face à la sympathie de Quinn. Rachel profita de ce moment pour se lever de son propre siège, se cognant accidentellement contre Quinn et trébuchant presque. Pourquoi elle se tenait aussi près d'elle d'ailleurs ?

"Désolée," elle murmura, secouant la tête et offrant son siège à Quinn, avant de regarder Kurt. "On se voit plus tard," dit-elle. "Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Bonne chance." firent Quinn et Kurt parfaitement en même temps, ce qui, si ce n'était pas si gênant, aurait pu être amusant.

Le regard de Rachel croisa celui de Quinn, ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux noisettes de la cheerleader pour la première fois, et le regard compréhensif que la blonde posait sur elle ne pouvait être mépris pour un autre. C'était déstabilisant, à quel point ce qu'elle éprouvait était à la fois familier et étranger, et elle recula immédiatement. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment interagit depuis leur année de seconde, et Rachel ne voulait définitivement pas commencer maintenant, principalement car leur dernière conversation ne s'était vraiment pas bien terminée.

Il y eut des larmes de son côté, et tant de... désespoir du côté de Quinn.

La blonde fut la première à détourner les yeux, prenant place sur la chaise que Rachel venait d'abandonner. Elle s'installa, parfaitement droite, sortant un cahier de son sac et l'ouvrant sur une page vierge.

Kurt et Rachel échangèrent un regard perplexe, interrompu par le son de la voix de Santana.

"RuPaul," elle aboya depuis le fond de la classe, faisant sursauter Rachel. "On n'a pas toute la journée !"

Rachel se reprit et traversa la classe pour rejoindre la table de Santana. Il était évident que la latina n'avait rien fait pour préparer sa venue, mais Rachel ne s'en formalisa pas et se glissa dans la chaise précédemment occupée par Quinn. Elle ne parla pas la première, préférant préparer son bloc-note pour noter ses idées avant de placer devant elle la fiche de consignes distribuée par Mr Pope. Que ce projet compte pour presque la moitié de la note finale de la matière lui semblait injuste. Mais lorsqu'elle lu entièrement la fiche, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi cette note pesait tant.

Ce projet représentait... Beaucoup de travail.

"Bon," fit finalement Rachel, se tournant vers Santana, qui la dévisageait littéralement. "Tu as lu les consignes ?"

"Tu crois que je faisais quoi pendant que tu te traînais jusqu'ici à la vitesse d'une grand-mère unijambiste ?"

Rachel se força à se concentrer sur le contrôle de sa respiration. "Tu as une idée de sujet alors ?"

Santana plissa ses yeux narquoisement avec un sourire en coin. "On pourrait étudier comment les problèmes relationnels avec leur mère affectent le développement des bébés," fit-elle.

Malgré le commentaire inattendu, Rachel ne réagit pas. C'était un fait su de tous dans cette école que Shelby Corcoran, la coach des Vocal Adrenaline, était sa mère... et qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Rachel. C'était toujours un sujet sensible pour Rachel, et Santana prenait plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. "Ou, on pourrait parler des effets néfastes de l'accumulation de relations sans lendemain sur le développement émotionnel," Rachel s'entendit rétorquer.

Santana se raidit immédiatement. "T'as dit quoi, là ?"

"Rien," fit Rachel simplement, reportant son attention sur sa feuille de bloc-note. "Je ne fais que réfléchir."

"Et bien réfléchis mieux," Santana soupira, et se saisissant du crayon et du papier de Rachel, elle écrivit "C'est de la putain de torture" au milieu de la page, avant de l'entourer plusieurs fois avec un énervement évident.

"Super matûre," Rachel commenta sèchement en reprenant son bloc-note, avant d'arracher la page pour la chiffonner. Sur une nouvelle page, elle inscrivit "Sujets pour le devoir d'anglais". Elles ne travaillaient ensemble que depuis deux minutes, et Rachel pouvait sentir son estomac s'alourdir de stresse à chaque seconde qui passait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle survive à ce projet.

"Ton écriture ressemble à de la fiente d'oiseau." fit Santana.

Rachel l'ignora. "On doit aussi être sûres de pouvoir appuyer notre devoir avec des exemples littéraires précis." dit-elle plutôt, bien consciente qu'elle était en train de prendre le contrôle du devoir. Elle avait l'air d'être arrogante, et elle s'en fichait.

"Tu veux vraiment rendre ça chiant, pas vrai ?" Santana demanda.

"Si je fais en sorte que non, tu te bougeras ?"

"Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je sois la raison que tu foires cette matière ?"

Une fois encore, Rachel ne réagit pas. "Je me laisse aller à croire que tu veux avoir ton diplôme, ou est-ce que tu aimes tellement ta gloire dans ce lycée que tu serais prête à repiquer ?"

Santana la regarda. "Au moins j'ai de la gloire ?"

"Et si tu continues comme ça, c'est tout ce que tu auras." Rachel répliqua automatiquement.

Le regard de Santana se durcit encore, mais il n'avait rien d'un regard froid à la Quinn Fabray, et Rachel avait reçu suffisamment de ceux-ci pour ne pas être affecté par le regard mauvais de Santana. "Est-ce qu'on peut juste se mettre à ce foutu projet ?" elle demanda.

Rachel soupira. "D'accord," elle expira. "Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?"

Simple.

Bien sûr.

.

Lorsque la classe fut enfin terminée, Rachel était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux - ou ceux de Santana. Elle quitta ainsi la salle dans une humeur exécrable. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre pourquoi Santana était si déterminée à tout rendre si difficile. Est-ce que ça la tuerait de se montrer au moins assez civilisée pour accepter de définir des dates auxquelles se retrouver pour travailler sur le projet ? Rachel se lamentait déjà à l'idée des trois mois qui venaient.

"Mon Dieu, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller," dit Kurt avec un regard de sympathie alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble la salle de classe. Heureusement, ils avaient une heure de pause en commun, qu'ils passaient généralement dans la salle de chorale. "C'était si terrible ?" demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant pour la laisser passer devant lui dans le couloir.

"Je veux même pas en parler." grogna Rachel.

Kurt lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. "Je suis navré."

"C'était aussi horrible pour toi ?" elle demanda.

Kurt mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pensif et se demandant ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Surtout si cette heure s'était si mal passée pour elle. "Étonnamment, non, pas du tout." il répondit enfin.

"Vraiment ?" elle fronça les sourcils à l'idée de Quinn et Kurt travaillant ensemble sans problème.

"Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi !" il admit. "Crois-moi."

"Il s'est passé quoi ?"

"Elle était super ouverte à mes idées, en fait," expliqua-t-il. "Elle était à l'écoute et elle m'a donné plein d'idées aussi. C'était assez étrange de lui parler pour de vrai, je crois que je suis encore un peu sous le choc."

Les sourcils de Rachel étaient toujours froncés. Comme tout le monde dans ce lycée, elle se faisait sa propre opinion de Quinn Fabray. La capitaine des Cheerleaders, la présidente du conseil des étudiants, la valedictorian, la chef du centre de tutorat, présidente du club d'abstinence, et capitaine d'encore d'autres clubs. Elle dirigeait le lycée d'une main de fer. Sa parole était d'or, d'argent, de platine. Ses désirs étaient des ordres et, au fil du temps, elle avait développé la réputation d'une pétasse sans cœur et, en même temps, de symbole de McKinley. Rachel savait qu'il devait y avoir un côté plus doux de sa personnalité, mais elle n'en avait jamais été le témoin direct.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de chant, Kurt se dirigea directement vers le piano tandis que Rachel se laissait tomber dans une chaise. Elle laissa sa tête rouler vers l'arrière et grogna en fixant le plafond.

"Oh, allez," fit Kurt avec un léger rire. "Ça ne peut pas s'être si mal passé."

"Pire que mal." grogna-t-elle, se redressant pour le regarder. "Je te jure, l'une de nous finira par tuer l'autre. Ça va finir par arriver, Kurt, et je suis encore si jeune, tu sais, j'ai encore tant de choses à vivre. Je n'ai pas encore chanté sur la scène de Broadway. J'ai même pas encore fait ma première fois. Je n'ai pas encore de testament, non plus...

"Wow," dit Kurt, fouillant sans y penser dans les partitions posées sur le piano. "Calmons-nous, ma Drama Queen. Personne ne va mourir."

"Attends juste," elle grogna en sortant son téléphone pour consulter ses messages. Malgré son humeur exécrable, elle eut tout de même un sourire en voyant s'afficher un certain nom.

 _Pretty Girl : Est-ce que "relation" n'est pas le bon mot ? Comment je devrais appeler ça alors ?_

 _Pretty Girl : Est-il possible à la fois d'aimer et de détester le lycée ?_

 _Pretty Girl : J'ai peur que tu aies parlé trop vite._

 **Petite Etoile : Je ne sais pas. Le mot "relation" veut souvent dire plus que... amitié. C'est le cas ?**

 **Petite Etoile : Non. Les mots "amour" et "lycée" ne devraient jamais figurer dans la même phrase.**

 **Petite Etoile : Oh non... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 _Pretty Girl : Peut-être bien que ça veut dire plus qu'amitié. Je pensais que c'était ce que c'était, mais corrige-moi si ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Pretty Girl : Même pas dans la phrase : "Elle est mon amour de lycée" ?_

 _Pretty Girl : De la merde. De la merde arrive, et continue d'arriver._

Rachel résista au besoin de pousser un cri de joie, car sa Pretty Girl venait d'admettre que ce qui se passait entre elles appartenait à la catégorie "Plus qu'amitié". C'était excitant, et effrayant, et Rachel savait qu'elle devait se montrer plus prudente en amour, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà offert son coeur à une complète inconnue, et ne savait même pas si elle aurait l'envie de le lui reprendre.

 **Petite Etoile : Non, tu ne trompes pas. Je suis juste... surprise.**

 **Petite Etoile : Redemande moi ça un jour, je pourrais - ou pas - avoir changé d'opinion.**

 **Petite Etoile : C'est comme ça, c'est la vie, pas vrai ?**

 _Pretty Girl : Surprise... Positivement ? Ou négativement ?_

 _Pretty Girl : Je me souviendrai de ça. Tu devrais savoir que je n'oublie jamais rien._

 _Pretty Girl : Vie = Merde. Tu me comprends si bien._

 **Petite Etoile : POSITIVEMENT, Pretty Girl, définitivement positivement. On a une relation. Comment ça pourrait être négatif ?**

 **Petite Etoile : Je sais pas si ça devrait m'inquiéter ou m'impressionner.**

 **Petite Etoile : C'est vrai, je te comprends... et tu me comprends aussi, pas vrai ?**

"Aha," Kurt s'exclama soudain, et Rachel sursauta si fort qu'elle tomba presque de son siège. "J'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite." dit-il. "Allez Rach, chantons ta frustration."

Elle rit doucement en se penchant pour ranger son téléphone dans son sac, juste au moment où il vibrait encore.

 _Pretty Girl : On a une relation. Wow._

 _Pretty Girl : T'impressionner, bien sûr. J'essaye de t'impressionner depuis le début._

 _Pretty Girl : J'aime le penser, oui. J'apprends toujours, en revanche._

Effectivement, wow.

.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, la mauvaise humeur de Rachel semblait se dissiper. A l'heure de la chorale, elle se sentait mieux, ayant réussi à éviter Santana toute la journée et à se concentrer sur d'autres choses, comme le fait qu'elle était dans une réelle relation. Wow. Si seulement elle ne pouvait en garder que cet élément, alors cette journée aurait été fantastique.

D'une certaine manière.

En dehors de la salle de chant, Rachel devait faire face aux élèves populaires, et au sein de la chorale, aux divas. C'était épuisant, vraiment, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était chanter. Ou bien envoyer des messages à sa Pretty Girl. L'un comme l'autre lui allait.

Il y eut des moqueries et des insultes prononcées, avant que Mr Schuester ne parvienne à les calmer tous. Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde piquait une crise pareille. Les Nationales étaient dans des semaines, et tout le monde savait déjà que le solo était pour elle. C'était leur seule chance de gagner, et ils devaient bien le savoir.

Ce fut donc une Rachel Berry épuisée qui rentrait enfin chez elle, juste à temps pour dîner avec ses pères, avant d'aller dans sa chambre afin de commencer à travailler pour ne pas se noyer sous les devoirs inutiles.

Et, bon sang, ce devoir d'anglais. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser et préféra plutôt réviser ses conjugaisons espagnoles. Elle avait plusieurs exercices à faire, et des phrases à traduire. Ce cours avait été bien plus agréable et instructif depuis qu'ils avaient un vrai professeur d'espagnol pour l'enseigner, et que monsieur Schuester était passé à... L'histoire, elle pensait. Peut-être que maintenant, elle avait une chance.

Elle travailla sérieusement jusqu'à en avoir terminé. Il était à peine 22h, et elle profita d'avoir fini ses devoirs tôt pour se préparer à aller dormir. Sa routine du soir était toujours rigoureuse, et cette soirée n'y fit pas exception. Elle avait l'habitude de prendre son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 22h30.

Parce que, à 22h30, Rachel recevait le message qu'elle recevait toujours à cette heure-ci les soirs de semaine.

 _Pretty Girl : Connecte-toi._

Comme si elle n'était pas déjà prête à le faire. Elle était assise à son bureau, fixant la fenêtre de chat ouverte sur le bureau de l'ordinateur, attendant.

 **Petite Etoile : J'y suis déjà.**

 _Pretty Girl : X_

.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Pretty Girl ?

 **SkySplits94** : Salut toi !

 **GoldStarRBB** : Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

 **SkySplits94** : Honnêtement, une des pires journées... On peut pas en finir avec cet endroit dès maintenant ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Il s'est passé quoi ?

 **SkySplits94** : Trop de choses.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Comme ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Tu ne me vois pas, mais je lève mes yeux au ciel, là. Et je grogne, peut-être. Le lycée c'est vraiment un enfer, mes amis me rendent fous avec leurs histoires et leurs commérages... C'était une journée du genre foire aux plaintes aujourd'hui.

 **GoldStarRBB :** C'est propre au lycée, j'imagine. Ce sera bientôt fini.

 **SkySplits94 :** Toi, tu as clairement eu une journée meilleure que la mienne.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Si tu arrêtais d'être aussi têtue, et que tu acceptais qu'on se rencontre, je pense que j'aurais pu te faire passer une meilleure journée.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je constate que tu as une assez bonne opinion de toi-même aujourd'hui... Une raison particulière pour ça ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Et bien, tu as quand même dit qu'on était dans une relation. Ça a transformé une journée horrible en une journée merveilleuse.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu aides toujours.

 **SkySplits94 :** Et.. Voilà que tu me fais rougir.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Mission accomplie alors !

 **SkySplits94 :** Adorable.

 **SkySplits94 :** Et pourquoi est-ce que TA journée était horrible ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu as déjà rencontré des gens, et eu ce sentiment qu'ils n'existaient que pour te tester et tester tes limites ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Oh, oui. Je suis convaincue que ma propre meilleure amie est une de ces personnes. Je le frappe presque quotidiennement.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Non, PG, que t'ai-je déjà dit ? La violence ne résout rien.

 **SkySplits94 :** J'apprends.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Gentille fille.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je suis désolée que ta journée ait été si mauvaise. Tu devrais m'en parler la prochaine fois. J'ai tout un stock de blagues assez nulles qui embelliraient la journée de n'importe qui.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je le saurai la prochaine fois. Mais sache que rien que de te parler améliore déjà nettement ma journée.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je pourrais dire la même chose. Certaines journées sont dures à traverser, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut y survivre. En tout cas c'est ce que je dois faire si je veux quitter cet endroit.

 **GoldStarRBB :** C'est pour ça que tu le fais ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Que je fais quoi ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Que tu fais tant d'efforts. Ou bien c'est pour tes parents ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Les deux je suppose.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est même pas que je veuille les rendre fiers. Je veux juste être vue.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Moi je te vois.

 **SkySplits94 :** Petite Etoile, tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Parfois j'ai le sentiment que si. Et je le saurais si tu acceptais qu'on se rencontre, tu sais? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à cacher ton identité.

 **SkySplits94 :** J'ai mes raisons, comme tu as les tiennes je suppose. C'est mieux ainsi... Au moins pour l'instant. Je te promets qu'on se rencontrera avant la remise des diplômes.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que c'est dans trois mois... Ça laisse beaucoup de temps à mon cerveau paranoïaque pour inventer des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se voit.

 **SkySplits94 :** Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Et bien la plus évidente serait que tu as deux têtes.

 **SkySplits94 :** Très drôle, Petite Etoile. Vraiment drôle.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu es probablement la personne la plus douée pour transmettre ton sarcasme par messages. Félicitations.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je déteins même un peu trop sur toi, tu sais ça ? Quoi d'autre ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Et bien, très sérieusement, je pense que je m'inquiète évidemment que tu ne sois pas celle que tu prétends être.

 **SkySplits94 :** Et toi, tu es celle que tu prétends être ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je t'assure, Pretty Girl, que je n'ai qu'une seule tête.

 **SkySplits94 :** Sérieusement.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je suis une fille de 18 ans avec de sévères problèmes liés à ma mère et un complexe sur mon nez un peu plus large que la norme. J'aime la musique. C'est probablement ce que je préfère au monde.

 **SkySplits94 :** C'est tout ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** J'ai aussi dix orteils et dix doigts.

 **SkySplits94 :** Maintenant que tu m'avoues ça, je te trouve parfaite.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Deux oreilles, deux yeux, une bouche et un nez. Aucun handicap, bisexuelle, et honnêtement j'ai énormément hâte de te rencontrer.

 **SkySplits94 :** Petite Etoile.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Hmm ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Il se fait tard et je vais devoir aller me coucher, sinon je serai un zombie demain. Je suis connue pour devenir une garce aigrie quand je manque de sommeil. Enfin, je veux dire, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Attends, tu ne m'as pas dit... Tu es celle que tu prétends être ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Tu es la seule qui pourrait le savoir. Franchement, tu es l'une des seules personnes sur cette planète qui sait qui je suis vraiment, et je m'inclus parmi ceux qui l'ignorent. J'en apprends sur moi en même temps que toi.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Te trouves-tu aussi fascinante que je trouve que tu l'es ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Wow, tu sais parler aux femmes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** J'essaye.

 **Skyplits94 :** Bonne nuit, ma petite étoile. Xx

 **GoldStarRBB :** Bonne nuit, ma pretty girl :*

.

.

 **Faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas de moi, on pourrait peut-être échanger un peu dessus !**

 **J'essaierai de poster toutes les semaines, mais avec la rentrée des classes je préfère ne rien promettre.**

 **Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction et que l'histoire originale en anglais est également disponible sur fanfiction net, sous le même titre.**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

II.

.

Rachel savait qu'elle devrait parler à Kurt de Pretty Girl un jour ou l'autre, mais elle n'avait simplement pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle savait qu'ils étaient censés n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Pretty Girl était différente. En l'instant présent, elle n'appartenait qu'à Rachel, et cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à perdre ce sentiment. En parler à Kurt rendrait la relation beaucoup plus réelle, et concrète, or Rachel aimait la situation comme elle était et ne souhaitait pas la voir changer.

Le problème qui lui apparut, était qu'il semblait que Rachel, lorsqu'elle était engagée dans une relation, ne pouvait pas contenir ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents comme une imbécile à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un message, ou même qu'elle pensait simplement à Pretty Girl. Et elles s'envoyaient vraiment beaucoup de messages. Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à échanger des messages sur leurs téléphones et non plus simplement via le chat sur ordinateur, elles passaient des semaines entières à se raconter leurs journées, ce qui, vraiment, aurait du amener Rachel à découvrir l'identité de Pretty Girl.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Si Pretty Girl lui disait beaucoup de choses, elle arrivait en même temps à ne rien dire de vraiment important ni donner d'indices véritables sur son identité, et Rachel avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de découvrir qui elle était assez rapidement. Quand elle avait pris la décisions qu'elles ne révéleraient pas leurs identités, elle était très sérieuse à propos de ce choix. Elle était très douée pour rester toujours très vague. Ce que Rachel savait assurément, c'était que Pretty Girl était aussi en Terminale. Une Terminale du lycée William McKinley à Lima, dans l'Ohio.

Ce qui signifiait que Rachel l'avait sans doute déjà vue. C'était très probable. Quelque part. Dans les couloirs. Peut-être même avaient-elles des cours en commun. Ce qui, honnêtement, la terrifiait. La simple pensée que quelqu'un comme Pretty Girl puisse vivre dans un endroit tel que Lima la faisait se sentir drôle. Ce n'était même pas possible, si ?

Et bien, ça devait l'être, car elle savait que Pretty Girl ne lui mentirait pas. Elle ne saurait expliquer d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle en était convaincue. Pretty Girl ne la blesserait pas. En tout cas, pas intentionnellement. Et elle devait trouver un moyen de faire comprendre tout ça à son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle. Et en fait, peut-être qu'elle l'était. Après tout, pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle pouvait être en train de tomber amoureuse d'un bot internet.

Pourtant, ce fut encore son sourire qui la trahit, et cette fois-ci, Kurt était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer à bon compte. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, assis à une table pour déjeuner, un certain mercredi, et c'en était assez pour Kurt. Rachel remarqua le moment où ses yeux se plissèrent dans sa direction, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la conversation cette fois-ci. Kurt voulait de toute évidence des réponses, et il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille avant de les avoir obtenues.

"Okay," fit-il, abandonnant son sandwich et fixant son regard sur Rachel. "Pourquoi tu souris ?"

Rachel était surprise qu'il ait tenu si longtemps avant de l'interroger sérieusement, étant donné le mal qu'elle avait toujours à masquer et contrôler ses réactions à la seule idée de Pretty Girl.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'occasions de le lui dire... Elle ne l'avait juste pas fait.

"Rachel ?" Kurt l'interpella, et soupira. "On n'a jamais de secrets l'un pour l'autre."

Rachel se détendit instantanément. "Ce n'est pas un secret" dit-elle. "La vérité c'est que je ne sais juste pas quoi te dire."

Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça. "Ça fait un moment," fit-il. "Ce truc que tu fais, de sourire à chaque fois que tu regardes ton téléphone. Si ce n'est pas un secret, il y a quand même définitivement quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

Rachel jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement sous la table, soudain nerveuse. "Okay," dit-elle. "Il y a quelqu'un."

Kurt lui sourit en réponse. "C'est ce que je suspectais," il dit. "Je veux dire, c'est assez évident."

Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Pour moi, en tout cas," la rassura-t-il. "Et, cette personne... Je la connais ? le connais ?"

Rachel déglutit péniblement. Kurt savait qu'elle était bisexuelle, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement été attirée par une fille en particulier auparavant, et que tout ça soit donc nouveau pour elle. Peu de monde savait qu'elle était attirée par les filles, et ça l'arrangeait, parce qu'elle encaissait déjà suffisamment de moqueries comme ça au lycée. Mis à part pour Kurt et ses pères, l'orientation sexuelle de Rachel Berry était gardée secrète.

Kurt sembla réussir à lire son expression faciale. "Donc... c'est un "la" ?"

Rachel hocha lentement la tête.

"Je la connais ?" il demanda, et Rachel apprécia le fait qu'il n'ait pas directement demandé qui elle était.

"Probablement pas," répondit Rachel. "Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontrée."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. "Attends, quoi ?"

"Umm", elle hésita, regardant ailleurs un moment. "Donc, comme tu le sais, je n'ai postulé que dans des universités New-Yorkaises." elle commença à expliquer, le regardant hocher la tête. Ils avaient prévu de conquérir Broadway ensemble. "Sur le site Web de NYU, ils ont tous ces liens pour aider les futurs élèves. Ça va de vidéos de présentation du campus à des salles de chat. En gros, tu te crées un profil et tu peux y entrer, dire d'où tu viens, poser des questions, demander et donner des conseils, ce genre de trucs."

Kurt attendit un instant avant de cligner des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis d'ajouter : "Donc, tu l'as rencontrée dans un chat en ligne ?"

Rachel s'indigna. "Mon Dieu, Kurt, tu le vends si mal, ça sonne horriblement. C'était un chat en ligne universitaire."

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, n'aimant pas du tout toute cette histoire. "Rachel."

"Kurt."

"Alors, elle vient d'où du coup ?"

"Rachel humidifia ses lèvres avant de répondre. "Lima."

"En voilà un coup du sort." il se moqua. "Elle t'a dit ça après que tu l'aies mentionné aussi ?"

"Kurt," Rachel sentait l'énervement monter en elle. "Tu vois, voilà exactement pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit."

"Parce que je suis rationnel et que je vois la situation comme elle est ?" dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. "Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'un lycée à Lima, Rachel. Tu veux vraiment me dire que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne vient pas vraiment de Lima ? Ou qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une femme ?"

Elle soupira, irritée. "Donc tu penses que je me fais avoir par une fausse identité ?"

"Ça ne t'inquiète même pas un peu ?"

"Bien sûr que si," dit-elle, encore plus agacée. "Enfin, ça m'inquiétait," elle ajouta. "Je sais qu'elle est réelle, Kurt. Je le sais, et je le sens."

Kurt la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête. "Tu le sens ?"

"Mon Dieu, ne me regarde pas comme ça," elle dit en cachant son visage dans ses mains. "Je ne suis pas folle."

"Rachel, sérieusement ?"

"Elle le regarda, l'implorant silencieusement de la comprendre. "Elle est réelle, Kurt." dit-elle, ses yeux balayant la cafétéria comme si d'une certaine manière, ils pouvaient soudainement se poser sur Pretty Girl et y rester. "Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'on peut en rester là ?"

Kurt suivit son regard, parcourant lui aussi les visages. "Donc elle pourrait être ici en ce moment même, et tu ne le saurais pas ?" il murmura.

Rachel hocha la tête, son regard glissant sur une série de tables à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, où déjeunaient les footballeurs et les cheerleaders. Elle repéra une chevelure blonde avant que son regard ne rencontre une... grimace haineuse, de Santana.

Bon.

Rachel détourna les yeux immédiatement. "Ça me fait un peu peur, pour être honnête." elle admit.

Kurt la regardait prudemment, remarquant sur le visage de sa meilleure amie ce que seul lui était à même de remarquer. Elle était effrayée, mais c'était un autre genre de peur. "Pourquoi ?" il demanda.

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi ça t'effraie ?"

Il y avait des choses que Rachel pouvait lui dire, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer. Elle avait peur que la personne dont elle commençait à tomber amoureuse ne soit pas celle qu'elle croyait ; elle avait peur que sa Pretty Girl ne découvre qui elle est et ne soit déçue ; elle avait peur que ne vienne le jour où elles se rencontreraient et qu'elle... ne saurait pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Elle pouvait sembler plutôt confiante lors de ses interactions en ligne avec Pretty Girl, mais elle aussi avait beaucoup d'appréhension.

"Toi, ça ne t'effraierait pas ?" elle répondit par une autre question.

"J'imagine que si," répondit-il, pensif. "Et tout ça dure depuis..?" il laissa sa question en suspens, attendant qu'elle complète sa phrase.

"Juste avant le nouvel an." elle murmura en réponse.

"Rachel, on est fin mars," dit-il, un peu incrédule. "Presque en avril."

"Je sais," répondit-elle dans un souffle, fermant ses yeux.

"Et tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontrée."

"Je sais ça aussi." fit-elle, contrôlant son irritation.

"Tu as essayé ?"

Rachel savait que si elle avouait à Kurt que Pretty Girl était la plus réticente à la rencontrer, le garçon se servirait de l'information pour remettre sur le tapis sa théorie sur la fausse identité. Elle ne voulait plus combattre son scepticisme.

"Rachel ?"

"Ecoute, Kurt, c'est important pour moi que tu saches pour elle, ok ?" dit-elle sérieusement, se penchant vers lui. "Elle est importante pour moi, et je me préoccupe vraiment d'elle, donc je veux que tu saches. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je veux que tu sois au courant, d'accord ?"

Kurt respira profondément, toujours sceptique mais prêt à accepter la situation pour le moment. "D'accord."

Honnêtement, Rachel ne s'attendait pas à le voir lâcher l'affaire si facilement. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment." fit-il, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. "Ceci dit, tu dois savoir que je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. L'un de nous doit s'assurer d'avoir l'esprit clair quand on parle de quelque chose d'aussi sérieux."

Elle soupira, mais était prête à accepter ça. "D'accord."

"Vraiment ?"

Elle rit légèrement, secouant sa tête. "Vraiment, Kurt. Je suis aussi prudente que toi, tu sais ? Elle est réelle, mais je comprends ton inquiétude."

"On est probablement la paire d'amis la plus étrange." il fit, secouant lui aussi la tête. "Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

"Seulement toi."

Il se contenta de la regarder pendant un moment. "Wow," il soupira. "Elle compte vraiment, pas vrai ?"

Rachel sourit en rougissant. "Elle compte vraiment, oui." dit-elle. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Pas même Finn."

Et ça voulait dire beaucoup car, pendant un temps, Rachel Berry n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Finn Hudson. Ce garçon était devenu sa vie entière et, lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, elle en avait honte. Pas étonnant qu'elle et Quinn Fabray ne se fussent pas parlé depuis des mois. Rachel avait littéralement volé le copain de Quinn... Avant de rompre avec lui pendant la découverte de sa bisexualité.

Rachel n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de cette réalisation pour savoir que sa relation avec Finn ne menait à rien. Plus elle vieillissait, et plus elle réalisait que le garçon n'était finalement pas fait pour elle.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans la personne qu'elle avait été en seconde. Elle était devenue tellement plus mature, avait appris à choisir ses combats et à parfois faire profil bas, quand il le fallait. Sa personnalité s'était développée, et elle avait accepté que tout le monde ne l'appréciait pas comme elle était, et que ce n'était pas plus mal.

"Bon, et bien, wow," fit Kurt, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement. "Tu sais comment elle se sent, elle, par rapport à toi ?"

Elle hésita. "On est, umm, en quelque sorte dans une relation." elle expliqua prudemment. "Dont on doit définir les caractéristiques et paramètres, mais on y est."

Kurt avait l'air sceptique.

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si d'autres filles se battaient pour moi," fit Rachel avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ce qui s'explique aussi peut-être par le fait qu'elles ne savent pas que je pourrais être intéressée, mais j'apprécie cette fille, Kurt. Beaucoup."

Kurt expira lentement. "Je n'aime toujours pas ça."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande," dit-elle. "Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance. Je veux juste que tu sois au courant."

"Pour que je sois capable d'avertir la police quand cette personne te kidnappera," il taquina, et Rachel frappa son épaule. "Aïe !"

"Retire ça," fit-elle. "Elle n'a jamais été autre chose que gentille et adorable avec moi, et je ne te laisserai pas dire du mal d'elle si ce n'est pas fondé, d'accord ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Bon d'accord," il pouffa. "D'accord."

Rachel se raidit sur son siège. "Bien," conclut-elle. "Maintenant, aide-moi à trouver un moyen pour que j'ai Santana sous contrôle avant que je commette un meurtre."

.

 **Petite Etoile : Il vient de m'arriver un truc super gênant en rentrant des cours.**

La réponse lui parvint presque immédiatement, et Rachel se précipita presque sur son téléphone, laissant de côté son devoir sur l'histoire américaine pour ouvrir son nouveau message.

 _Pretty Girl : Ooh. Dis m'en plus._

 **Petite Etoile : Attends, tu fais quoi en ce moment ?**

 _Pretty Girl : J'attends._

 _Pretty Girl : Distraie-moi._

 **Petite Etoile : C'est donc là ma seule utilité ?**

 _Pretty Girl : Je n'honorerai même pas cette question absurde d'une réponse._

Rachel sourit largement. Elle aimait cet aspect de leur... relation. Provoquer Pretty Girl, juste pour la faire réagir. Rachel pouvait pratiquement se représenter l'expression faciale de son interlocutrice, sans même connaître les traits de son visage. Elle pouvait assez bien l'imaginer être comme ces personnes qui ont un visage naturellement plutôt fermé.

 **Petite Etoile : J'ai l'habitude de chanter dans ma voiture. Depuis que je suis petite, et de plus en plus en vieillissant. Je perds vraiment le contrôle, et je chante genre super fort en dansant assez pour faire bouger toute la voiture. Je me suis arrêtée à un feu rouge, sans faire attention aux voitures autour de moi. Je chantais juste comme une tarée, et j'ai pas vu quand le feu est passé au vert. Je me suis faite klaxonnée, je me suis cogné la tête contre le volant, et au moins quinze personnes se sont moquées de moi.**

Rachel attendit un peu, réussissant à terminer un problème de trigonométrie - tant pis pour l'histoire américaine - avant d'avoir une réponse.

 _Pretty Girl : Oh, bébé, j'en suis désolée. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_

Okay. Okay.

Rachel se força à contrôler sa respiration. Pretty Girl venait vraiment de l'appeler "bébé" ?

 **Petite Etoile : Si.**

 _Pretty Girl : Tu vas avoir un bleu ?_

 **Petite Etoile : Mon Dieu, j'espère que non. J'ai une petite migraine par contre, ce qui est pas vraiment agréable.**

 _Pretty Girl : Désolée. Xxx_

 **Petite Etoile : Dis moi la vérité, PG. Tu as ri ?**

 _Pretty Girl : Bien sûr._

Rachel pouffa, souriant toujours largement. C'était pour ça qu'elle savait que Pretty Girl ne lui mentirait pas.

 _Pretty Girl : J'étais obligée... Tu aurais ri aussi. Mais je suis quand même sincèrement désolée que tu aies mal._

 **Petite Etoile : Si j'ai vraiment un bleu, il faudra que je cache mon visage pour que tu ne puisses pas me repérer.**

 _Pretty Girl : Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?_

 **Petite Etoile : Quoi ?**

 _Pretty Girl : De savoir que j'ai probablement déjà vu ton visage sans le savoir ? Que malgré nos messages, je sois incapable de deviner qui tu es ?_

 **Petite Etoile : Un jour, PG.**

 _Pretty Girl : Bientôt._

L'attention de Rachel fut attirée par un coup sur sa porte. "Entre." dit-elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un de ses pères, LeRoy Berry. "Salut mon coeur." il dit.

"Salut papa," répondit Rachel avec enthousiasme, en lui souriant.

"On est rentré, et on t'a ramené de la nourriture du traiteur Thaï."

"D'accord, je descends tout de suite." Il lui envoya un baiser et sortit de la chambre.

 **Petite Etoile : Très bientôt, bébé. X**

 **Petite Etoile : Je dois me dépêcher d'aller dîner. On se parle après ?**

 _Pretty Girl : Bébé ? Tu aimes le surnom, pas vrai ?_

 **Petite Etoile : Je l'adore.**

 _Pretty Girl : Moi aussi. A plus tard. x_

.

A 22h30 précise, Rachel se pressa d'allumer son ordinateur, se connectant sur le chat avant même d'avoir reçu le texto qu'elle attendait impatiemment tous les soirs.

 **Petite Etoile : Je suis déjà en ligne.**

.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Pretty Girl, tu es là ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Salut, petite étoile !

 **GoldStarRBB :** Comment était ta journée ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que cette journée était vraiment mieux que le reste de cette semaine.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Et pourquoi ça ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Je n'ai pas eu la soudaine et irrépressible envie de tuer un seul de mes amis. J'appelle ça une belle journée.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Dois-je m'inquiéter de tes tendances meurtrières envers tes amis ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, PE. Toi et moi ne sommes pas amies.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Ah non ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Non, mon chou. Toi et moi, on est bien plus que ça, pas vrai ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** D'abord "bébé" et maintenant "mon chou" ? C'est ta manière de dire que tu m'apprécies ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Je peux parfaitement m'imaginer ton grand sourire niais, là. Et oui, c'est une manière de dire que peut-être, juste peut-être, que je t'apprécie un petit peu, beaucoup.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Pretty Girl ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Hmm ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je t'apprécie aussi. Au cas où tu te poserais la question.

 **SkySplits94 :** D'accord. Super. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? Je me sens rougir. Parlons de nos professeurs qui semblent si déterminés à nous tuer avant la remise des diplômes. Je te jure, on dirait qu'ils veulent nous punir pour ce qu'on leur a fait endurer pendant les trois dernières années.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Il faut avouer qu'on leur a fait subir beaucoup de choses. J'aurais été surprise qu'ils ne ripostent pas. On est la promo qui a fait venir un stripteaser pour parler à la journée des métiers.

 **SkySplits94 :** Cette journée était géniale, c'est vrai. Et la promo qui avait remplacé tous les ketchup par de la sauce piquante à la cafétéria.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je pense que Mme Prince continue de renifler les sachets de Ketchup avant d'en manger, maintenant. Il y a eu la queue aux toilettes pendant genre une semaine après ça. C'était épique.

 **SkySplits94 :** Tu me détesterais si je te disais que j'ai peut-être été un peu plus impliquée dans cette farce que l'étudiant lambda ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Pourquoi diable t'en voudrais-je pour ça ? C'était du génie. J'étais même assez surprise que personne ne s'en soit attribué le mérite. Je suis privilégiée de connaître l'un des malfaiteurs.

 **SkySplits94 :** Oh oui. Moi, la rebelle de McKinley.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Alors tu es une rebelle ?

 **SkySplits94 :** La pire de toutes.

 **GoldStarRBB :** J'en déciderai moi-même.

 **SkySplits94 :** Ça va donc être comme ça maintenant ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Comment ça ?

 **SkySplits94 :** A chacune de nos conversations, tu vas mettre notre rencontre sur le tapis, pas vrai ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je n'ai pas fait ça du tout. Je suis innocente PG. Je le jure.

 **SkySplits94 :** Tu y fais allusion.

 **GoldStarRBB :** C'est vrai que je t'ai peut-être mentionnée à mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui, et il est convaincu que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être. Mais je lui ai parlé de nous. Je lui ai dit que tu ne me mentirais pas.

 **SkySplits94 :** J'ai énormément de questions mais d'abord : ton meilleur ami est un garçon ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Haha, oui, en effet. Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Non. En fait c'est plutôt cool. C'est juste...

 **GoldStarRBB :** Quoi ?

 **SkySplits94 :** C'est juste un ami, pas vrai ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Oh mon... Pretty Girl, est-ce de la jalousie ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Non.

 **SkySplits94 :** Peut-être.

 **SkySplits94 :** Un petit peu.

 **SkySplits94 :** Oui.

 **SkySplits94 :** OUI.

 **SkySplits94 :** J'aime pas vraiment partager.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu es adorable, tu sais.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je te promets qu'on est juste amis. Alors que toi et moi, on est plus que ça.

 **SkySplits94 :** C'est vrai. Juste pour que tu le saches, ma meilleure amie est une fille.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Mon Dieu, non. Elle est géniale et je l'adore la plupart du temps, mais elle est désespérément amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et puis, il y a TOI.

 **GoldStarRBB :** MOI.

 **SkySplits94 :** Donc, ton meilleur ami sait que tu aimes les filles ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Oh oui. Il le sait depuis le début.

 **SkySplits94 :** Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Probablement depuis la fin de la seconde. Et toi ?

 **SkySplits94 :** L'été dernier.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je sais que ça fait peu, mais je pense qu'une partie de moi l'a toujours su, d'une certaine manière. Dans mon subconscient. Mais je ne l'ai accepté que récemment.

 **SkySplits94 :** Et ma meilleure amie est au courant pour moi aussi, alors c'est encore un de nos points communs. Regarde-nous, on est pratiquement faites l'une pour l'autre.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi tu ressembles, mais que tu dois être belle.

 **SkySplits94 :** Petite Etoile, arrête. Je rougis déjà, là. Mais merci. Je suis sûre que tu dois être éblouissante. Si je me base sur ta manière d'écrire, tu es définitivement douée pour faire tomber les filles sous ton charme.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Donc tu tombes sous mon charme là ? Je m'améliore.

 **SkySplits94 :** On a dévié du sujet initial. Donc tu as parlé de moi à ton meilleur ami ? Et il ne veut pas croire que je suis réelle ? Tu as dit quoi ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Que je suis vraiment sûre que tu as une tête, et pas deux.

 **SkySplits94 :** C'est le cas. Et deux yeux, deux oreilles, un nez et une bouche. Pas d'handicap, parfois un peu hyperactive, et, et bien, très gay.

 **GoldStarRBB :** C'est TRÈS bon à savoir.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu as quel âge ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais demandé ça avant ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Parce qu'on est toutes les deux en terminale, donc mon âge peut en être déduit. J'ai 18 ans. Mon anniversaire était il y a peu de temps d'ailleurs. Ça me manque un peu d'avoir 17 ans. J'ai soudain l'impression que je suis censée être une adulte et, même si je me sens adulte, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me considère comme tel.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Oui, être un adulte ça craint. Ça fait un moment que j'ai 18 ans, et c'est pas vraiment marrant.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je dois admettre que de te parler rends tout ça un peu plus agréable.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Juste un peu ?

 **SkySplits94 :** D'accord, beaucoup. Tu as été un événement intéressant de mon année de Terminale.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Juste ta Terminale ?

 **SkySplits :** Je vois que tu es à la recherche de compliments là.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je n'oserais pas.

 **SkySplits94 :** De ma VIE. Pas seulement de ma Terminale. Je suis ravie qu'on se soit rencontrées et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à l'année prochaine.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre de New York ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Non. Ma meilleure amie pense toujours que je vais avec elle à Los Angeles. Elle prévoit d'aller dans une sorte d'internat, et avant d'envisager d'aller sur la côte Est, je prévoyais de l'accompagner.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Plus maintenant ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Je ne pense plus qu'à New York.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Avec moi ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Avec toi.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureuse.

 **SkySplits94 :** Je peux imaginer.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit quand était ton anniversaire ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Et bien, je pense que ça te faciliterait un peu trop les choses pour trouver qui je suis si tu connaissais ma date de naissance. Tu es un peu trop fouineuse pour ton propre bien.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Mais je veux savoir qui tu es. Je veux te rencontrer. Ça arrivera quand ?

 **SkySplits94 :** Bientôt.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Je me souviendrai de ces mots, Pretty Girl. Tu sais, j'ai des moyens de te convaincre.

 **SkySplits :** C'est vrai ? Hmm. Je demande à voir.

 **GoldStarRBB :** Attends juste.

 **SkySplits94 :** J'attendrai au pays des rêves. J'ai une grosse journée demain, j'ai besoin de sommeil. On se parle demain ?

 **GoldStarRBB :** Bien sûr.

 **SkySplits94 :** Bonne nuit, ma petite étoile Xx

 **GoldStarRBB :** Bonne nuit, ma pretty girl :*

ooooo

 **Je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à faire paraître cette deuxième partie, et je mettrai surement du temps à publier la troisième... Allez-y, jetez-moi vos tomates. Je le mérite.**

 **Je rappelle que tout ceci n'est qu'une traduction et que je n'en suis pas l'auteur. Vous pouvez trouvez la fanfiction originale sur ce site sous le même non si vous ne voulez pas attendre pour la suite.**

 **Je vous donne tout mon amour, et ne visez pas la tête.**

 **:***


End file.
